


[PODFIC] Follow My Voice

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coma, Hospital Setting, John is Down Deep, M/M, Sherlock is Patient, Sherlock is Tenacious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock's voice is all John has.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Follow My Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538615) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> Just a little diversion from T6T. An hour off, if you will!


End file.
